Girlfriend
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When Ino finds out that Shikamaru is dating Temari, what will she do to get him back? Songfic.TemXShikaXIno hinted NejiXTenten if you look really hard


Angel: I just fell that this is pointless

Micah: No it's not! Tomboy14 is getting a lot of bets placed on her!

Tomboy14: I am!

Angel: Oh course everyone on this filler knows you are a very determine Shikamaru fan girl!

Tomboy14: You know it!

Angel: Well let's get on with this, I need to figure out who's winning in the other fangirl fillers

Tomboy14: Angel doesn't own Naruto, but for some reason thinks that I am the queen of random

Angel: You are!

Tomboy14: You're right! SHIKA AND INO FOREVER!

Somewhere in Kohona

Ino and Shikamaru: ( suddenly go a-chu!) Someone's talking about us!

Ino: Fangirl?

Shikamaru: To the shelter! ( runs away with Ino)

Back here at the Disclaimer Group

Angel: Let's get started already!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

**" Song Lyrics"**

Girlfriend

Ino wasn't pissed off beyond all compare! She wasn't upset that her best friend had a girlfriend. She wasn't angry at the fact that it wasn't her, but the sand slut Temari! She wasn't boiling that, the friend just happened to Shikamaru Nara!

Yes, Ino the beauty queen of Kohona was pissed at the fact that her lazy, genuis, hot teammate was dating that sand slut.It's not like she didn't like Temari, no she and Temari were friends. But when Ino found out that she was dating Shikamaru she wanted to pour every ounce of chaka she had into her hand and punch her back to the Sand Village.

The day she found out was calm to say the least. She and Chouji were at the training grounds practicing waiting for Shika to show. After about half an hour he finally showed up with Temari on his arm. Now to the average person they would have thought that they were dating, but Ino knew Shika better than that. Well she thought she did anyway.

So Ino walked over to see what was going on.

" Hey Shika, Temari is it time for the Chunin exams already?" Ino asked. She had figure that Temari was in town for the local chunin exams coming up next month.

" No actually" Temari then looked over to Shika '' This is for a personal matter"

" Personal?" Ino asked getting slightly uneasy about her answer

" Yep! Shika-kun asked me out and I said yes!" Temari giggled in excitement while Ino felt like her heart broke into little bite size pieces.

" I'm so happy for you" Ino forced out of her mouth smiling but her eyes where telling a different story

" Ino are you ok?" Chouji asked concerned for his friend

" Yeah I just got something in my eye" Ino said rubbing her eyes " I got to go!" with that Ino took off running

" Ino wait!" Shika yelled

" I hope she's going to be ok" Chouji said about to follow the path Ino took

" Me too" Shika said looking down at the ground

With Ino

Ino didn't know where her feet were taking her, all she knew was that she needed to run away from what she just heard. She couldn't believe how Shika wouldn't tell her that he was going to ask out Temari. I mean come on she's like 19! Why would she even look at Shikamaru he's like 3 years younger than her! Shouldn't she be into guys her own age! Not guys designed for girls like Ino!

She ran until her legs began to throb in pain. Once she felt she reached her point she looked around and saw that she was in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Now even though Ino was on a diet she still wouldn't pass up a ramen when she was starving now would she. She walked up the flap and saw Neji and Tenten eating some ramen. Tenten was staring down at her ramen her left hand hanging while Neji was talking about his last mission his left hand dangling almost touching Tenten's.

" Hey guys" Ino said forcing the pair to turn around

" Oh...Hi Ino" Tenten said unsure

" Is some wrong?" Ino asked sensing her friends uneasiness

" No I'm ok, the real question is are you ok?" Tenten asked

" Of course!" Ino said with fake cheerfulness

" Ino I'm your friend I know when you are faking something, like that cheerful face" Tenten said as Ino sighed in defeat " Neji-kun may I speak to Ino alone?"

" Sure thing Tenten, I have to get back to training with Hinata anyway" Neji said getting up and walking out the door

" Neji-kun?" Ino asked playfully as Tenten blushed

" IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Tenten yelled a little too quickly

" Sure it isn't" Ino said gigling

" Ino" Tenten said her face still flush " I know what happened today"

Ino laughter stopped and stared at Tenten " I don't know what you're talking about" she lied

" Ino" Tenten said firmly " I know that Shikamaru asked out Temari"

" How?" Ino asked dumbfounded

" I overheard him asking her out" Tenten said looking down at the ground

" Oh " Ino said

" Now Ino" Tenten said staring at her friend " You're not going to let that sand slut take Shika away are you?"

" I don't want to" Ino said turning away from her friend's face " But what can I do?"

" Fight" Tenten said

" You want me to beat her up?" Ino asked

" No, that would break the alliance!" Tenten said " We are going to have to do something that doesn't break the alliance and get's Shika back"

" We?" Ino asked confused

" Of course! I wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself against Temari now would I?" Tenten

" Aww" Ino said

" That and I want to see that sand slut in pain after what she did to me at the chunin exams three years ago!" Tenten growled with her fist cleched

" Thanks alot!" Ino said walking out of the resturant

" No problem!" Tenten said following Ino

" HEY YOU NEVER PAID!" Teuchi yelled at the girls who were long gone " I got to stop turning my back on teenagers!"

" Ok so what are we going to do?" Tenten asked

" Let's get Sakura and Naruto to find out where they are going for their date!" Ino said

" Ok" Tenten said

Three Hours Later ( An: Sorry this way too long and I had to edit out the part with Naruto and Sakura)

" Alright, Ino" Tenten said walking around Ino's family room " What's the plan"

" Well we know we where they are going for their date thanks to Sakura and Naruto" Ino said

" Yep, they're going to The Spot" Tenten said " So how about we ruin their date"

" How?" Ino asked as an evil grin spread across Tenten's face

" I have an idea!" Tenten

With Ino and Tenten two hours ( An: I had to edit some more out as well! It was stinking 4980 words!)

" Ready?" Tenten asked her friend backstage. Tenten was wearing brown cargo pants and a black top that hugged her curves perfectly.

" I don't know" Ino said unsure.

Ino was wearing pure black jeans with glitter all over them that made them sparkle with the light hit it, and was wearing a bright pink shirt that had the word taken on it " Are you sure their date is here? This doesn't seem likea place Shikamaru would go to"

What Ino said was true. The girls were backstage a bar, that was in the middle of the bad side of town. Ino poked her head out the blood red curtain and looked at the bar with disgust. Smoke filled the air and made it hard to take a breath without choking. Large hairy men lined the walls waiting for the entertainment they had been promised. In's bright blue eyes flashed with sadness when she saw in the back Shikamaru and Temari holding hands. Ino quickly brought her head back and looked at Tenten tears in her eyes.

" Are you sure this will work?" Ino asked.

" Postive" Tenten said a little too sure

" Fine" Ino said " Let's put this plan into action"

Outside the curtain

" Ok" the owner of The Spot yelled into the micophone " We have two beautiful young ladies here tonight!"

The dirty men in the club roared at the comment of beautiul young ladies.

" Not like that you pervs!" the owner yelled as many sighs of disappointment were heard. The owner just shook her head and pulled out a card " So please welcome Ino Yamanaka and Tenten... Oh God I can't read my own handwritting!"

The curtain then opened to see Ino and Tenten standing back to back wearing ear mics.

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend **

**Tenten:Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I know, it's not a secret  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend**

**Ino: You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright**

**Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: No, it's not a secret  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend**

**Ino: I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again**

**So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again**

**Because...**

**She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend  
Tenten:No way No way  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I know that you like me  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: No, it's not a secret  
Tenten:Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend**

**(Oh)**

**Ino: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**(Oh)**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I think you need a new one  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend**

**(No Way) (no way) **

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: know that you like me  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: No it's not a secret  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend**

**(No way,no way)**

**(Hey,Hey)**

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I think you need a new one (Hey,Hey)  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I could be your girlfriend (No Way,No Way!)**

**(Hey) **

**Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I know that you like me (No Way!) Tenten: No way No way  
Ino: I it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Tenten: Hey Hey You You  
Ino: I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)**

**Both: No Way! Hey Hey!**

Ino walked off stage and winked at Shika. Who for some reason felt like the room tem. sky rocketed! His face was blood red and Temari looked away from him. Ino and Tenten sat down at a close table away from the crowd of men wanting to take them home with them.

" Pervs" Tenten said under her breath as Ino shook her hand in agreement. The two sat in silence for a total of two seconds before Shika came up and interupped them.

" Ino may I talk to you?" Shika asked Ino

" Alright" Ino said getting up from her table. The two left the smoke filled bar and walked into the more breathable night air. The cool night air pressed against Ino's bare arms nearly freezing her. She was about to ask Shika if she could go back in when something wrapped around her. Ino looked up to see Shikamaru's warm bady around her's.

" Shika" Ino said in a hush voice " What about Temari?"

" I only went out with her to clear my thoughts of you" Shikamaru said " It didn't work at all"

" Really?" Ino said looking straight into his jet black eyes

" Yes" Shikamaru said as Ino glomped him

" I love you so much" Ino said nearly crying

" Me too" Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around Ino

" Let's go back inside" Ino said

" Ok" Shika said unwrapping Ino from his grasp

The two walked back into the bar hand in hand. Shika tore his hand from Ino's and turned to her.

" Wait here" Shikamaru said walking over to Temari

" Ok" Ino turned around and went to get her purse from her and Tenten's table

With Shikamaru

" Hey Temari" Shika said as Temari turned around to him " Thanks"

" Don't worry about" Temari said brushing something off her shirt " I still can't believe your plan worked"

" Did you ever doubt it?" Shikamaru said

" Well...kinda" Temari said looking away " Do you have my yen?" ( yen money)

" Yeah" Shika said digging into his pocket and pulling out some coins " Here 3000 yen just as promise" ( 3000 yen $25)

" Thanks" Temari said counting the money

" Right you know the drill" Shika said

" Yep" Temari than put her face into her hands, fake tears rolling down her face and ran out the bar's door. She made sure to run right past Ino who was walking back to Shikamaru.

" I fell sorry for her" Ino said looking over to where Temari once stood

" She'll get over it" Shikamaru said

" No she won't" Ino said turning to Shikamaru " Who could get over a great guy like you?"

" Ino" Shika said his face once again blood red " Let's go"

" Ok" Ino said dragging him out of the bar

And to think Shikamaru planned all of this, down to the song that Ino and Tenten would be singing.He made sure Tenten was there when he pretended to ask Temari out. He was sure to pay Temari to pay his girlfriend. He made sure that Ino would go find Tenten after he told her. Now how could Shikamaru plan all of this?

" Thanks Shika for walking me home" Ino said outside her front door

" No problem" Shika said

" Night" Ino said and then kissed Shikamaru on the corner of his mouth teasing him " See-ya tommorow at pratice"

" Night" was all Shikamaru could say as Ino walked into her home laughing

Well, Shikamaru was a genuis after all.

**SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED OUR OTHER STORIES BUT WE JUST DISCOVERED KINGDOM HEARTS 2 AND HAVE BEEN ON IT AS IF IT WAS SUPPLING OXYGEN!**

Angel: This is the 2nd longest story yet!

Everyone: Woo!

Angel: And it's 3 days we'll never get back!

Everyone: Boo!

Angel: Oh well who wants to play KH2?

Everyone: ME!

Angel: Review if you think KH2 rocks! Also if you like/hate this story as well. Ha I got everyone with that one!


End file.
